


Through The Darkest Hour

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Heather Chandler and Veronica have a heart-to-heart in the middle of the night.





	Through The Darkest Hour

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, everything's the same but Heather Chandler is much nicer and she’s alive. 
> 
> So somebody asked for a Chansaw fic, so I delivered!

Veronica looked out the window next to her bed, and just wished she could sleep. It was pitch black outside, the only thing illuminating and bring light to the darkness was the full moon in the sky. She grabbed her phone off nightstand next to her, and scrolled down her contacts.  
McNamara? No, she’s been taking sleeping medications so she doesn't wake up with nightmares. She's always out cold at 11. Duke? No, Duke would just tease her, she would make it worse. Martha? No, she didn't want to lay her problems on Martha, it would just stress her out and Martha depended on Veronica to confess her problems to.  
At this point, she only had two of her major contacts left, and one of them she couldn't contact anymore.  
She couldn't even read the last text she sent to him. Tears started to fall from her eyes and onto the pillow she was laying on. She swore her pillows and bedsheets had been soaked with tears so many times she couldn't cry anymore, but seeing his name on her phone proved that to be wrong. She couldn't be too loud, she would wake her parents up and them they would get involved...she just wanted them to say out of this as much as they could.  
Her fingers clicked his contact without her even realizing it. Her hands moved quickly as she typed without even thinking about what she was doing. She typed a big, emotional, heartfelt message before deleting the entire thing and just typing “Goodbye JD.” and hit send.  
Her fingers then hit the delete button on his contact as she laid back down with a sigh.  
After collecting her thoughts and realizing what she had done, she looked at the last contact she hadn't considered yet.  
Heather Chandler.  
“Hey, you up?” She hit send without hesitation.  
She set her phone down and was startled at the 'ding’ that went off only a second later.  
“Can't sleep?” The notification read, from no other then Heather Chandler.  
Veronica unlocked her phone and typed a simple “yeah.” and waited for a response, since Heather had answered so quickly before.  
Instead, her phone started to vibrate and her screen popped up with “Facetime: incoming call from Heather Chandler.”  
Veronica debated declining, after all, she didn't want to wake up her parents at two am, but at the same time she needed somebody to talk to, and Chandler was her best bet right now.  
She hit the call button and saw her face. Her curly brown hair was a complete mess, her eyes were still a little puffy from crying and without makeup to cover up her acne, she definitely didn't look very good compared to Heather. Heather’s blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun, she had a thin red t-shirt and she was sitting up on her bed with her back resting on a red pillow. She didn't have any makeup on, which almost made Veronica feel wrong for looking at her. Her lips usually had a bright shade of red lipstick shining as she spoke, and Veronica almost had a heart attack when she saw that Heather had the same light pink lips underneath like Veronica had. Her face was still clear, that hadn't changed, but no eyeshadow or eyeliner and she felt... special, almost, that Heather felt comfortable with talking with Veronica at two am.  
“Hey Veronica.” Heather said, the same confidence in her voice as always.  
“Hey Heather.” Veronica shyly said, while trying to keep her voice down to not wake up her parents and have them ask questions.  
“Why can't you sleep?” The question rolled off Heather’s lips.  
“I think that's pretty obvious.”  
“True.”  
“But I deleted his number.” Veronica spoke even quieter than before.  
“That's good. That's progress.”  
“Progress for what?”  
“For moving on.”  
The way Heather said that sent a warm feeling into Veronica's heart. It was like the same sensation she had her first night with JD...except more welcoming. Like she could pour her heart out to Heather right now.  
“I can't move on. How can you even move on from what happened?”  
Heather went silent for a while, before finally opening her mouth to speak like she had thought about her next words extremely carefully.  
“You forgive and you love again.”  
Veronica’s mouth dropped open.  
“How?” She kept her cool while asking, hoping not to burst out into a fit of rage and scare Heather away when this conversation was already the most helpful thing that had happened to Veronica since the pep rally.  
“You realize that what happened wasnt you fault, and you realize his side of things, no matter how twisted his reasoning may be. Then, when you're ready to love again, you find somebody who loves you for you. Somebody who…doesn't leave you. Somebody who will comfort you in your darkest hour…” Heather explained quietly, the words flowing off her tongue like butter.  
“How do you always know the right things to say?” Veronica asked, not even realizing she had said it aloud until she saw the shocked expression on Heather's face and a soft pink blush on her cheeks. Veronica felt her own face turn cherry red.  
Heather moved a stray strand of curly blonde hair from in front of her face to behind her ear. Her messy bun was starting to fall apart. “I...I don't know.” She said, the blush on her cheeks spreading across the rest of her face. Veronica imagined she was turning into a blushing mess as well.  
They both sat in silence for a little bit, just looking into each other's eyes as their blushes started to retreat.  
“You...should get some sleep now. I'm sorry for keeping you up.” Veronica said shyly after a while, and Heather nodded. “Yeah, yeah. You didn't keep me up." Heather's voice somehow became even more gentle and calming, like she was on the bed next to Veronica giving her a hug. "but I should get some sleep...so should you.” Heather started to take her bun down and redo it, and as her blonde hair flowed past her shoulders Veronica caught herself staring. “I'll...I'll see you at school tomorrow.” Veronica just said, and Heather nodded once again.  
“Goodnight Veronica”  
“Goodnight Heather.”  
As the call ended, Veronica laid back in bed and thought about it. She smiled.  
Somebody who comforts you in your darkest hour…  
Who loves you for you.  
She thought back on Heather's words as she drifted asleep

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
